The dark secrets of a great warlock
by DarkStarlessNight
Summary: It's two years after the marriage of Gwen and Arthur, Merlin has fallen into depression from losing someone dear and Morgana is planning to strike again but unfortuante to Arthur and Merlin she is stronger. Will Merlin recover and save Arthur once more, and will Arthur fianlly find out about Merlin? No slash
1. Prologue 1

**Well this is my very first fanfic so much improvements might be needed. My spelling is not the greatest so i appologise for any mistakes. This story just popped into my head one night and thought hmmm why not so tah dah! :) So read see what you think, i'll appreciate and views on the story and improvements i need to do or even suggestions, i'll accept all!**

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters in this series!**

* * *

Prologue

So you've all heard of the once great warlock that help build the strong king that brought magic back after the cruel king Uther Pendragon. It took a lot but this great warlock never gave up. Who is this so called 'great warlock' you ask? Well it's none other than the famous Merlin!

You see Merlin was faced with the greatest dangers throughout his life time, nearing deaths more times than one can count, but he couldn't leave Arthur. Never. He once and many times after that announced that he would gladly die saving Arthurs life. Arthur he respected him more than a master should for his master even if teasing was his only way of showing that affection.

This tale begins 2 years after the marriage of Arthur and Gwen, much had happened and Gwen had shown herself to be more than a capable Gwen to help rule Camelot, in fact it was said she was one of the greatest. Merlin, well merlin was still saving Arthur without being caught, which he was most thankful for as he was still to make an excuse for keeping one of the greatest secrets, and a secret that could very well knock the well-established balance that Camelot lived upon.

Many stresses fell upon merlin; Gaius had long fallen sick, with a very deadly disease. Being not only his guardian, but his friend and also his fatherly figure that he had failed to have. This was a big strain merlin, he couldn't cure him, he wasn't skilled enough to and falling into depression was a worry to Arthur, his normally perky friend was empty and emotionless, like an empty shell.

And then the worst happened, Gaius passed in the early hours of the morning with merlin at his side to witness Gaius' last breath. Walking in and standing behind him a comforting hand on merlin's shoulder, Arthur took a deep breath. 'He's in a better place now, he was loyal and the most trust worthy man in Camelot, he will be greatly missed!' Giving one last squeeze on merlin's shoulder he turned on his heel and left merlin to grieve a great loss.

Merlin took Gaius' hand, eyes tear stricken and whispered 'I will never forget you Gaius you're like the father I never had, good bye Gaius'.

* * *

Well what do you think i will hopefully continue this i have some ideas on how this story could go! Please review, i won't bite :)


	2. Prologue 2

**This is version two of my fic, I thought I'd update it as a new chapter to show the difference in writing.  
**

**A/N: Well this is my very first fanfic so it might not be the greatest. My spelling is not the best in the whole world so I apologise for any mistakes that I might make. This story just popped into my head one night and I thought: 'hmmm why not?' so Tah-Dah! So read and see what you think, I'll appreciate any views on the story and if you have any suggestions for me then I will take them into consideration.**

**I don't own Merlin or any of the characters within the series.**

* * *

Prologue

There was once a great warlock that helped to build up the strong King that brought magic back to the realm after the cruelty of Uther Pendragon. The warlock had to work incredibly hard to achieve this prosperity but he never once gave up. The warlock went by the name of Merlin and this is his story.

Merlin faced some of the world's greatest dangers throughout his life. He neared deaths more time than most people could ever imagine but he never once deserted Arthur. No matter how hard it got. He – many times – boasted that he would gladly give his life in order for Arthur to live. He respected Arthur more than he had to, despite the teasing which was often hiding his true affection for Merlin.

The tale finds it begin two years after the marriage of Arthur and Gwen. After the wedding a lot happened. Gwen showed herself to be a capable Queen of Camelot, despite her humble beginnings. In fact in the long run it was said that she was one of the greatest to have ever lived. Merlin was still saving Arthur without ever being caught for his magic. He was thankful that he wasn't caught because he was able to continue to keep the power balance within Camelot in equilibrium.

Many stresses fell upon Merlin after the wedding. Gaius fell sick with a deadly disease which left all of the apothecary work to him as well as his regular duties and now caring for Gaius too. Gaius wasn't only his friend, or his guardian, he was the father that he had never had. This caused a big strain on Merlin because he couldn't cure Gaius with magic or with potions. He wasn't sure whether it was skill or not but he began to spiral into depression as his confidence was knocked again and again. His behaviour began to worry Arthur because Merlin – his normally perky friend – was now emotionless like an empty shell.

And the worst possible imaginable thing happened. Gaius passed away in the early hours of the morning with only Merlin at his side to witness the last breath of his friend. Arthur walked in behind, standing behind him with a comforting hand resting on his servants shoulder. Arthur took a deep, heaving breath and used the words that many people prefer not to hear. "He's in a better place now" Merlin didn't move, his eyes were still locked on Gaius. "He was loyal and the most trustworthy man in Camelot. He will be greatly missed" Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder one last time before he turned on his heel and left Merlin to deal with the great loss that had just befallen him.

Merlin reached over and took Gaius' hand as Arthur left. His face was covered with salty tears which rolled into his mouth as he leaned in and whispered "I will never forget you, Gaius. You're like the father that I never had. Goodbye Gaius"

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? I will hopefully continue this. I have some ideas on how this story could go. Please review, I won't bite :D**


End file.
